


kids in the kitchen listen to dancehall

by sora-esque (parkadescandal)



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkadescandal/pseuds/sora-esque
Summary: “When was the last time you did something just because you wanted to? For no good reason? In a snap, really fast, before you could change your mind.”
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	kids in the kitchen listen to dancehall

**Author's Note:**

> response to a "send me a ship and a number and i will write a kiss" - _16\. a kiss...lazily_

“C’mon.” 

“You really think ‘ _truth or dare’_ is the best idea right now?” 

Why Riku posits _right now_ as opposed to _earlier_ or _later_ or _never_ doesn’t seem to be the real issue, but he’ll let it slide, inspired by the way the waves lap up languidly in anticipation of the tide. Sora shifts out spread-eagle and braces with his arms, hands dug deep into the sand. 

“I didn’t say ‘truth or dare.’ I _wouldn’t_ have said ‘truth or dare’ because you’re a nerd who always picks ‘truth,’ and I hate asking ‘truth’ questions.” 

“And why’s that?” 

“For one thing, _boring_. For another thing, I either already know it or you’re just not gonna tell me.” 

“What makes you say that?” 

“Because _another thing_ : you’re a liar and a cheater who never understood the rules of the game. So I’m not playing.” 

“You’ve got something against the truth? Because I never see you modeling the right way.” 

“Nah. I just always liked fiction better.” 

Sora leans back into the sand, hands behind his head, and settles in, appreciating every grain in a whole new context. He throws a glance askance to see Riku shake his head. 

“Fine,” he says. “What’s your not-dare.” 

Sora rolls his eyes. Riku settles down beside him to look up at the sky, a hand across his stomach. 

“When was the last time you did something just because you wanted to? For no good reason? In a snap, really fast, before you could change your mind.” 

“I’ve had enough of impulse decisions for a lifetime, thank you.” 

“It shouldn’t mean giving up the good ones, too.” 

“Maybe those are the riskiest ones.” 

“That’s the _point_. There’s gotta be _something_. Like going for a joyride. Or jumping off of someplace really high. Or using magic just because. Doing _anything_ just because. Or maybe nothing at all. Because you want it. Something quick. You should do something that makes you happy.”

“Me? You mean me, specifically.” 

“Well, I’m sure everyone can get something out of it, but yes, numbskull, I do mean you.” 

“So you’re saying you want me to do something.” 

“I’m saying I want _you_ to want to do something. Just for fun. Don’t think about it too hard.”

“Even if it’s risky.” 

“Even better if it’s risky.” 

“So you’re daring me.”

“Did you just miss—fine, then. Yes, it’s a dare. It’s a quintuple dog dare. Go do something for yourself. I’ll wait right here.” 

“What if I can’t take it back?” 

“Well, I hate to break it to you but you’re pretty much the expert at taking things back, so I’m not really worried there. What harm can it do?” 

A moment stretches, and Sora’s worried that he’s lost him entirely. It’s so quiet he shifts up to his elbows to look and make sure he hasn’t walked away, but he’s still right there, looking over.

“You can’t take it back,” Riku says, and in one fluid motion moves up to take Sora’s face in his hands, pulling him forward to kiss him. If this is what risk looks like then it’s calculated, because he holds him there for what feels like a long time. He stops, perhaps to gauge his reaction, but doesn’t pull away, only saying in one breath close to his ear, _“You can’t take it back_.” 

Sora pulls back to look at him, dazed, but not moving any farther. _I’m not_ , he says with the shake of his head, _I’m not_. Riku takes him up on the invitation, pulling him back for another long moment, even and unhurried.

“You’ve got it all wrong,” he says, leaning back to look at him. “What if I don’t wanna go fast?” 

“I can slow down,” Sora says, and pauses to wait his turn. 

**Author's Note:**

> [title](https://youtu.be/tUUElxEGo0U) but also [hey guys check out my thematic playlist i worked really hard on it](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2ZI1MVFivIXxPfQhxQNUqR?si=xqBgoN_2TAqVtpc5gGwJ8Q)
> 
> [originally posted on twitter 2/17/20](https://twitter.com/parkadescandal/status/1229390949920444417?s=20)


End file.
